This invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to a dust-tight moistureproof enclosure for lighting fixtures for use in areas of high abuse and subjected to dust, moisture and corrosive elements.
Many industrial environments require the use of special lighting fixtures. These fixtures must be able to withstand significant abuse. For example, in the food processing industry, it is not uncommon to spray selected working areas with soap and water at the end of the day. Since the entire work area is sprayed, the lighting fixtures must be properly sealed from moisture.
We have developed a plastic, inexpensive light fixture enclosure for use in areas of high abuse and subjected to dust, moisture and corrosive elements. The enclosure may be used with fluorescent lighting fixtures or other lighting fixtures such as low pressure sodium lamps.